<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corporate enemies by kenssihwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759022">corporate enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa'>kenssihwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, FaceFucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Slight pining, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, confessions after sex, executive businessmen, iwaizumi as steven carrington, iwaoi are siblings, oikawa drunk dials, slight breeding kink??, slight drunk sex??, sugawara koushi ships ushioi, this is based off of dynasty from netflix, tooru as fallon carrington, tooru's sassy, ushioi - Freeform, wakatoshi as jeff colby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tooru oikawa is drunk out of his mind and accidentally drunk dials wakatoshi, asking if he had a big dick. he dares not to mention it again, but when he's drunk, surely he's extra curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corporate enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aye clearly tooru is a bad drunk and doesn't hold liquor well, so if you can't hold ur alcohol well, don't push yourself and know your limits!</p><p>also wear protection when having sex, these two are clean and reckless but you gotta be safe anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh so now you decide to cheat on me because of some whore you found on the street?!" tooru cries out, clenching hard on the book he held.</p><p>he has had a shit day already, his step mother becoming the ceo of oikawa enterprises even though he was supposed to be the ceo of the damn company; she wasn't even a true oikawa to be handed down the company to her.</p><p>semi and him got in a fight because he tried to meddle in with the silver haired latter's family matters even though it wasn't even his place (tooru doesn't wanna admit it). </p><p>to top all of that, the man that he was presumably hooking up (and might've fallen inlove) with got caught by tooru himself in bed with a stranger.</p><p>"whore? excuse me, i don't think you know me-" the lady stands up, expression full of offense as he walked closer to the brunette. "do i look like i give a shit about who you are right now?" spits back tooru.</p><p>"gurin sales– im hantarou mirai." the girl gives a faux smile that makes tooru scoff. "oh. i signed with your company two days ago, i'm guessing you were the absent ceo?" he raises a brow tauntingly.</p><p>mirai's eyes widened. "yeah, everyone was wondering where the hell their ceo went, turns out she was sucking my mate's dick." tooru leans on the mahogany table. he observes their expressions.</p><p>one holds fear and the other holds confusion.</p><p>"tooru, please–" the man begs, blanket over his lap. "oh no! did i soil a perfectly good affair? i'm sorry that you weren't discreet enough by leaving some cheap lingerie in your bathroom." he puts down the book on the table, narrowing his eyes at both of them.</p><p>"you know what, mr. yasushi kamasaki? it's over." </p><p>tooru grabs his bag and coat, strutting out of the man's house, ignoring his name being called by the blonde.</p><p>he steps inside his car and slams the door, driving back to his own place. the pro with sleeping with your driver is that he doesn't live far from you.</p><p>he pulls up in the drive way and gives one of the butlers the car keys, thanking them. he paces to the front door and twists the knob to be greeted by his step mom.</p><p>tooru rolls his eyes. "move, you're ruining the vibe of this foyer," he clicks his tongue, earning an eyebrow raise from the woman. "well that's no way to talk to your mother." she sing-songs. the brunette scoffs, on the verge of throwing his purse at her face.</p><p>"mother? i don't even look like i was made in you." he retorts before walking past the foyer into the dining hall. </p><p>oikawa tooru is known to be spiteful and have a great sense of pride when it comes to business and his name. after dealing with his father who is so reluctant to give him the position of the family business (even though he gave it to someone who doesn't even have the blood of a true oikawa), he decided to make his own company with the help of his friends.</p><p>business is thriving as usual, until a certain someone had decided to show up.</p><p>ushijima wakatoshi. chief executive officer to jima powers, a company that— in tooru'a words— is run by satan (or wakatoshi) himself.</p><p>he thinks it's unfair having washijo's youngest son run their family business, even though tooru's own father won't choose him even though he was the youngest.</p><p>"what happened? hair gel spilled in your bag?" hajime walks up from thr kitchen, rubics cube in hand. tooru only lets out a chuckle before pulling the latter in a hug. "no, worse." he replies, pulling away.</p><p>hajime gives him a suspicious look. "what else is worse for oikawa tooru than hair gel spilling in your bag or one of your eyelash extensions falling out?" mocks the taller. tooru rolls his eyes.</p><p>"i caught kamasaki fucking some chick at his place," he pauses, looking away. "i think they were going for a round two." tooru adds, scoffing.</p><p>hajime chuckles. "see? i told you that driver had someone else behind your back," mocked the taller, earning a slap on the shoulder. "shut up, you're my brother. you're supposed to comfort me after a breakup like this." tooru pouts.</p><p>"oh i'll do that later, just let me rub it in your face first." hajime mocks tooru with his annoying victory dance, making the brunette chuckle before walking to the kitchen, putting his bag and coat on the island.</p><p> </p><p>"ah good evening, mr. tooru." greets the family butler, takaaki anabara greets. "evening anabara-san, can you get me a martini?" tooru asks, sitting down on one of the stools, legs crossed.</p><p>"would you like one or two olives this time?" he asks curt and proper. "hm...two this time, oh and get me a little salt also." the butler nods before walking out of the kitchen to the bar.</p><p>hajime sits next to him. "salt? that's a martini not a tequila shot," he chuckles, fiddling with the rubics cube in his hand. "or do you need it to think? i know you eat salt when you're going in deep thought." tooru sighs, shoulders slumping as he looked at his brother.</p><p>"oh dear hajime, you know me so well." he spoke in mock impressed. it does not answer hajime's question.</p><p>the two are technically half siblings, hajime being tooru's older half brother from their father's second marriage. his last name was supposed to be set as iwaizumi— his mom's last name— till she abandoned him after her divorce with his father.</p><p>tooru was born 2 years later after hajime, and ever since then, they've been inseparable.</p><p>hajime is the calm and laid back one (with a temper that you do not mess with) and tooru is the brat who is always business minded and has a high sense of pride. </p><p>both traits were taken from their father.</p><p>"i've been with you for 23 years of your life, of course i know you so well." hajime retorts, putting down the solved rubics cube.</p><p>anabara walks back, holding a tray with a cocktail glass, filled with gin and tonic and a small olive inside, with a small jar of salt on the side.</p><p>"here you go, mr. tooru." he places the tray infront of the brunette, earning a thank you from said latter. "why do you have salt anyway? gin does not go well with that." hajime raises a brow at his brother who picks a light amount of salt and places it on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>he lets the salt run through his taste buds, satisfying him. "helps me think. i'll find for a substitute for kamasaki, and also start building my own company since dad is too busy kissing that woman's ass." tooru rolls his eyes.</p><p>"how about ushijima wakatoshi? every time i see you two together i can feel the sexual tension in my lungs." tooru makes a gagging noise. "ew hajime! you know damn well that i would never associate myself with that emotionless oaf!" he defends.</p><p>hajime shrugs, letting his brother do whatever he wanted. tooru was smart and independent, but he was also dense and selfish at times.</p><p>the taller stands up, stretching his arms. "what ever you say, kid. just make sure you don't end up burning the house down or getting in another scandal." says hajime. "i'm gonna go head to bed. you should too, it's late. good night, tooru." he pecks the brunette's forehead before walking away.</p><p>"night hajime!" replies the brunette.</p><p>he then grabs the cocktail glass and chugs down the contents in the glass in one go, picking out the olive and chewing on it. </p><p>a refreshed sigh escapes, wiping his lips with a tissue. </p><p>the liquid sits warm in his empty stomach, his whole body suddenly going warm aswell. he suddenly has an idea.</p><p>getting off the stool, he runs to the wine cellar they had behind the kitchen, taking a fresh bottle from the holders. a giggle escapes his lips.</p><p>"anabara-san! i'm gonna be taking his whole bottle of wine in the cellar! thanks!" he calls out, exiting the wine cellar. he grabs his things from the counter and runs to his room, hoping not to trip on his own feet.</p><p>tooru shuts the door behind him and places the wine bottle on his vanity desk and strips off his coat and shoes, tossing them to the side. he fishes his phone from his pockets and grabs the wine bottle, sitting on his bed.</p><p>he pops the cap open and takes a quick swig from it, the vibrant liquid running down his throat. it was bittersweet, just how he liked it. it aged finely, thinks tooru as he took more and more chugs before his mind became fuzzy.</p><p>"i wonder what the fuck koushi is doing right now.." him and koushi have been friends since high school, having been faced each other during a tournament back in high school. they played as frenemies, though after graduation, him and a few other players from different schools has decided to become best friends.</p><p>nowadays, the two are like a bunch of gossiping old ladies, talking about the juiciest gossip ever. </p><p>"heeeey koushi!" he slurs, cheeks tinted and a goofy smile on his face. his mind is tingling and all he wants to do is to rant to his best friend. "what's up tooru?" he hears his friend reply. he feels a rush of excitement.</p><p>tooru shifts on the bed, legs crisscrossed with the bottle of wine inbetween his thighs. "hey so uh, kamasaki cheated on me." he hears a gasp from the other line. "jesus christ! i knew something was wrong with that little dipshit," koushi bit his lip. </p><p>the brunette lets out a hazy giggle, making his friend grow with concern. "tooru? are you drunk?" he asks, knowing how bad his friend held his liquor.</p><p>tooru oikawa was a big shot, and liked to fight back. he likes to push past his limits which mostly ends in bad decisions. one of those things is when tooru drinks. during special occasions, when he's offered a drink, he'll take more than he can handle wanting to show off to everyone. </p><p>it results in everyone in his life scolding him about being wise with his decisions in life, because one of these days, it's going to bite him back in the ass. <em>painfully.</em></p><p>"just a lil bit– anyway so, i was thinking...i should go find someone else to hook up with!" tooru chimes as if it was the best decision he's made in his life. a quiet sigh escapes koushi's lips. "really now, tooru? that should be the least of your problems!" exclaims koushi.</p><p>he knows his friend is just going to end up breaking someone's heart because of how he manages relationships; aka he fucking sucks at keeping one.</p><p>tooru is too commanding, too controlling, he wants to always be the upper hand. he doesn't like having partners in the way of his business life. </p><p>like he's always said, business first, love is last.</p><p>koushi holds in the urge to shout through the other line. he loves his best friend very much, but sometimes he just wants to kick him in the face. "why not? i already have someone in mind!" the brunette says, taking another swig from the wine bottle. </p><p>sighing once more, koushi hopes that his friend is joking about the person he's about to mention. </p><p>though, with tooru being a breathing disaster when drunk, his phone slips from his hands, dropping on the bed. when he picks it back up, his finger taps on the end call button and the line gives out.</p><p>it hangs up with a beeping sound that made tooru's brow furrow with annoyance. putting the bottle on his night stand, he opens his phone and goes through his recent calls log book and presses on koushi's number which is on top.</p><p>atleast, that's what tooru thinks when he presses the number two spaces below it. </p><p>the number picks up. a distorted "hello?" rings through the speakers. tooru dismisses it.</p><p>"as i was saying, the person that i want to be my next fuck buddy is....ushijima wakatoshi! i can't even tell you how much i thirst for this motherfucker." the person on the other line lets out a small gasp, in disbelief of what he was saying.</p><p>"he's big, broad and hot. those suits on him are fucking immaculate, especially at award ceremonies. i just hate how he's managed to be the ceo of his own family's company and i have to start my own. it's unfair," tooru pouts. "he's probably a giant down there, don't you think koushi?" </p><p>the other line is quiet for a while before a different, unfamiliar yet familiar voice runs through the speakers.</p><p>"i don't know. why don't you ask him yourself?" he hears the man chuckle. tooru freezes in his spot, feeling himself sober up with the seconds passing by. he knows that voice all too well.</p><p>"you're drunk, oikawa. take a cold shower and rest. i'll see you at the meeting tomorrow. good night." walatoshi hangs up, leaving an appalled oikawa tooru sat on his bed, regretting having been drinking.</p><p>he takes ushijima's advice and showers, feeling the cold droplets ease the heat pooling all over his body. his mind processes what had just happened.</p><p>he got home from a stressful day at work, eager for a mind blowing fuck from his driver (that he's been sleeping with for almost a year) and ends up catching him with some other chick in his bed. tooru goes home, drinks on an empty stomach (and a possible broken heart) and drunk dials his sworn enemy.</p><p>tooru barely sleeps that night.</p><p> </p><p>the next day, tooru storms through jima powers with passive anger and slight humiliation.</p><p>he just confessed to his sworn enemy that he wanted to fuck him even after convincing the whole world that he hates ushijima wakatoshi with ever fiber of his being.</p><p>tooru steps out the elevator, passing by the several workers who gaves him and their co-workers confused looks. "why is oikawa tooru here? doesn't he hate this company?" is what they all collectively asked.</p><p>well, it's his father that hates the company— he just hated the big oaf in charge of it.</p><p>he had a meeting with wakatoshi about his company and their partnership if the proposal was a success. honestly, tooru's kinda excited but he also wants to bash his fucking head on the wall. his brain throbbed at the memory of last night, and also because his hangover was banging despite only drinking wine. he really couldn't handle his alcohol well.</p><p> </p><p>the brunette stops right by the secretary's desk right outside his office's door. "you've got a separate floor for your office, fancy." mocks tooru to himself as he looks around the floor. not alot of workers were there he's noticed. </p><p>the secretary looks up at him from his computer. "yes, may i help you?" he asks politely. "i have a meeting with mr. wakatoshi right now." replies the brunette, pushing up his glasses. the secretary nods and presses on the pager on his desk.</p><p>"sir, oikawa tooru's here for your meeting?"</p><p>the voice that emits from the other line makes tooru's insides itch. though he hates the guy, he really can't help thirsting over him. </p><p>"bring him in. thank you, kira." the secretary smiles at the small show of gratitude. "anytime sir." his hand lifts off the button, looking back up at tooru. "you may go in." he lightly bows his head. the brunette thanks him before heading to the huge mahogany door, pushing it back to reveal the office behind it.</p><p>one thing he notices about it is that it's minimal.</p><p>a few paintings here and there from an artist tooru barely knows about and a few plants on the side, and tooru can't even tell if they're real or not.</p><p>his eyes waver to the desk across from where he stood, white wood shaped into a gorgeous desk where a fee bits and bobbles resided on the side. there was a small desk lamp, a cupholder with a few pens in it and a stapler on the side.</p><p>right behind that table, was the man that he hated yet wanted the most. ushijima sat on his white leather chair, legs crossed and leaning on one elbow as he typed on his laptop with his dominant hand. he looks relaxed and not like he's about to blow his fucking brains out, unlike his so-called step mother.</p><p>wakatoshi's eyes meet tooru's brow ones and he finally fixes his posture, sitting up straight and saving the file on his laptop before closing it. </p><p><em>remember tooru, you're here for a meeting. forget what happened last night and don't mention it. be professional</em>, he reminds himself.</p><p>"take a seat." says wakatoshi. tooru nods and sits down on the leather chair infront of him. "so how's the partnership with other companies?" asks the taller latter, leaning back into his seat. he keeps eye contact with tooru.</p><p>the brunette smiles and pulls out a few papers from his bag. "successful. divine corps and greene inc have all agreed to partner with me for this launch." he proudly says, showing the signed papers. wakatoshi nods as he reads the contracts.</p><p>"what else are you going for this time?" he raises a brow. "a launch party." smirks tooru, shifting in his seat and crossing his legs. "press will be all over it, plus, more exposure for the company." he winks, leaning back into his seat. </p><p>wakatoshi leans his elbow on the arm rest, taking a good few minutes to think about tooru's proposal. he nods, clearing his throat and leaning back into his seat.</p><p>"alright. that's a good idea, but aren't you already famous enough for everyone to know that you're already starting your own company?" wakatoshi meets his amber eyes with a pair of clear, brown eyes.</p><p>tooru only smiles. "more exposure, more investors and more consumers." he smoothly replies. wakatoshi hums. "so party at my place? how do you want to play this out?" he asks, legs crossed.</p><p>he knows tooru wants a party that's over the top, but considering that it's business matters and not a birthday party, he'd go for something more minimal.</p><p>"keep it simple," as wakatoshi figured. "the idea of strippers at a business party doesn't sound too pleasing to older officials." the brunette jokes, making himself comfortable in his seat. the taller raises a brow at him.</p><p>"you sure? i guess the older officials i've met are different from yours— sweetheart," wakatoshi teasingly replies. tooru feels himself loose his voice as he's about to reply. </p><p>did he just call him <strong>sweetheart</strong>?</p><p>the brunette flushes, his body warming up. his eyes look up to meet wakatoshi's eyes and subtle smirk. oh, how much he wanted to rip his handsome face off. he scoffs, crossing his arms and looking away.</p><p>"yes i'm sure, you big oaf." tooru rolls his eyes. wakatoshi shrugs, standing up from his seat to his mini fridge to the side. "want anything?" the taller opens the mini fridge, taking out a bottle of sparkling water. he turns to look at the brunette.</p><p>"hm?" wakatoshi offers the bottle. the brunette hesitates before eventually giving in, grabbing the bottle. why was he so nervous? he asked himself, twisting the cap off with a click.</p><p>"...thank you." tooru mumbles, an impressed smile forming on the taller's lips. he's tempted to make a snarky remark at the brunette's appreciation, but he'd rather not piss him off.</p><p>"what time do you want the party to start?" wakatoshi asks, leaning on the edge of his desk<br/>
crossing his arms. tooru hated how good wakatoshi's arms looked against the smooth fabric of his blazer, seams threatening to pop open from the stretch as muscles expanded.</p><p>the latter's chest area also squeezed through the fabric, and god knows what's under that dress shirt. tooru knows this man works out alot, as shown. </p><p>they go to the same gym together and he's honestly quite grateful for it, as much as tooru hates to admit. he can't really get the thought of wakatoshi's arms bulking up with every lift of the weight, veins popping out and <strong>god</strong> did tooru want to be choked by those hands.</p><p>they're big and rough from his days as a volleyball player, yet they look so soft. tooru wants to hold them.</p><p>a pair of fingers soon appeared infront of his face, snapping him out of his quick daze. tooru blinks and then shakes his head back to reality, swallowing hard. he's really got the hots for his enemy.</p><p>"you okay?" wakatoshi raises a brow, retracting his hand. tooru nods, face flushed from embarrassment. "y-yeah..uh— the party should start around 3 in the afternoon. i'll be there 10 minutes prior." he blurts out, standing up from his seat. he collets his things and composes himself back into his usual demeanor, and meets wakatoshi's gaze.</p><p>he puts on his business smile and bows at the taller. "i'll see you at the party, ushiwaka."</p><p> </p><p>the next night, tooru is dressed well as he begins his speech for the several people that have situated themselves with champagne in hand and a person they can mingle around with.</p><p>"i'm sure you all are excited for the future of <em>grand corps</em> as much as i am, so please enjoy and have a great time tonight!" he brings up his glass of champagne as a high cheer emits from most of the people around him.</p><p>wakatoshi only smiles fondly at tooru's business look. he knows that he only puts that look on for show, the one where people think it's the most genuine but actually he's just holding all his patience in.</p><p>tooru approaches him after his speech, the heels of his shoes clacking against the marble flooring. his cheeks are lightly tinted red, the silk black button up fitting well over his torso. he was built, but not so much like hajime or wakatoshi.</p><p>the brunette eyes his outfit and wants to drool. it's a a casual suit with a light grey blazer with matching slacks and a white inner button up. it's so simple yet wakatoshi makes it look so hot. </p><p>"enjoying the party?" wakatoshi lifts a brow. "it's alright," tooru shrugs, looking at the crowd whilst standing next to the taller. he only smiles, taking a sip of his drink, eyes scanning around the area.</p><p>"isn't that the girl who works at gurin sales?" asks wakatoshi, making the brunette flinch. "where?" he asks, almost choking on his drink. before the taller could even reply, the girl has already walked towards them.</p><p>"good afternoon, ushijima-san, oikawa-san." she bows, lowering her chest a little bit more to reveal her cleavage peeking through her dress. tooru holds the urge to roll his eyes. <em>they aren't even big</em>, he sips more of his drink to prevent a scoff from escaping his lips.</p><p>wakatoshi nods, stepping back a bit. "what a lovely party this is, right oikawa-san? i'm sure ushijima-san worked hard to decorate this whole party." she says, voice obviously heightened to sound cuter. </p><p>she moves closer to wakatoshi, eyes showing how much she thirsted for the company. "actually, tooru designed this whole party. it was his idea for everything, brilliant right?" he boasts, arm snaking around tooru's waist and gently pulling him forward.</p><p>the brunette's eyes slightly widened as the praise barges through his peaceful mind. "uh...yeah. it is brilliant, but i'm sure you designed some part of this whole event!" she beamed, eyes showing the slightest bit of bitterness towards the brunette.</p><p>"nope. i just arranged the papers, tooru was in charge of decorations, food and whatever you can find here." the hand lowers to rest on tooru's hip, a large hand covering part of his hip and lightly touching his ass. </p><p>tooru was lying if he didn't like this bit of skin ship. </p><p>the girl nods, lips tightened. "ah i see. well great work then, oikawa-san! i'll talk to you guys soon and best wishes for your company." she waves before walking away in a gloomy manner.</p><p>wakatoshi pulls away much to his dismay, the area where he held him burning under his slacks. tooru looks up at the taller with puffed cheeks. "you know i could've handled her, right?" he asks, brows furrowed.</p><p>"i know, but it looked like you wanted to start a cat fight. that's not good for business, sweetheart." winks wakatoshi at the brunette. tooru groans. "no i wasn't— and can you stop that 'sweetheart' thing? you weirdo," he rolls his eyes.</p><p>a low, velvet-like chuckle leaves wakatoshi's lips, and oh dear, it's the hottest thing ever in tooru's mind. "sure, whatever you say tooru. if you need me, i'll be making myself busy mingling with other people. have fun." he gives the brunette one more smile before walking past him.</p><p>this was gonna be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>hours had passed and wakatoshi was exhausted. the last bit of guests had left and all he wanted to do now was just sleep till the next week. </p><p>tooru was no where to be seen till he walked into the living room, finding the brunette passed out on the couch like those cliche highschool party movies. he sighs, pulling off his blazer and rolling up the sleeves of his white button up. </p><p>"hey, tooru. come on, let's get you to a bed." he shakes his lightly, a quiet whine leaving his lips. "i'll sleep here," he slurs, sitting up. his hair is fluffy and no longer styled like earlier, eyes heavy and face flushed.</p><p>wakatoshi has no other choice than to lifts up the brunette bridal style into a guest room, gently laying him down on the cushiony mattress. the taller leaves to grab a glass of water and an advil.</p><p>when he comes back, tooru is still on the bed, barely moving. he helps him sit up on the edge of the bed. "here, drink this." he hands him the glass of water and pills, the brunette lazily swallowing everything.</p><p>"this isn't vodka.." he says, holding up the glass cup. "it's water, and you're drunk. no more drinking," scolds wakatoshi, pushing the brunette back down. "what do you mean drunk? i'm– i'm perfectly f-fine!" he struggles speaking from how clogged his mind was.</p><p>"yes, okay. sleep now, i'll be in the next room—"</p><p>"do you want me to prove it to you?" </p><p>before he can even get a say in the matter, tooru's hands are already moving at the own will, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. "tooru, tooru stop— fuck. stop it, you're drunk." he groans when the brunette's hand is wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it.</p><p>"shut up and let me blow you, asshat." spits tooru, glaring up at wakatoshi. honestly, it's not even threatening, but more seductive in wakatoshi's opinions. his eyes heavy and only showing a small sliver of his chocolate orbs.</p><p>his mind short circuits when tooru's plump lips wrap around his throbbing head, slowly moving to engulf his whole length. there's a few inches that tooru couldn't take in, instead using his hand to stroke whatever his mouth couldn't reach. </p><p>it's bigger than i imagined, tooru hums.</p><p>it feels great, but it's a little too sloppy for wakatoshi's liking. he groans and pulls out of tooru's mouth. he looks down to meet the brunette's adorably furious eyes. his lips form into a pout, brows furrows.</p><p>"open your mouth." </p><p>tooru follows with obedience, feeling the tip touch his tongue before it goes far back into his throat, his eyes watering at the sudden force. it feels better when he looks up to find wakatoshi's eyes closed from pleasure, hands gripped tight on his hair. saliva drips down from the corners of his mouth the more wakatoshi had fucked his mouth.</p><p>he feels his head become maneuvered as wakatoshi continued to fuck his mouth, deep grunts emitting from his that shot straight to his dick.</p><p>after more thrusts, tooru feels something warm drip into his throat, his eyes roll back at the warm feeling in his throat. wakatoshi growls as he cums, burying his cock into the brunette's mouth. white coats the entirety of tooru's mouth.</p><p>tooru slowly pulls off, sucking a little harder at the tip before sitting back. he wipes off the leftover drool and cum on his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at the man infront of him.</p><p>"wakatoshi. fuck me into this bed right now." tooru says out of pure confidence, making the taller furrow his brows. "you're still drunk, aren't you?" replies the taller.</p><p>tooru groans, standing up and pulling wakatoshi into a heated kiss. it's all tongue and clashing teeth, but it feels so good. tooru moans when wakatoshi grips his ass, almost like how he held him earlier, massaging the plump muscle under his slacks. </p><p> </p><p>they pull apart panting. </p><p>"are you sure you want this?" wakatoshi asks. "just shut up and rail me." tooru retorts, kissing him once more. his words make wakatoshi malfunction, his hands itching to unbutton his own dress shirt and pants till tooru stops him.</p><p>"keep it on. it looks so fucking good on you." tooru whispers in his eats, pulling away with such a sultry smile. </p><p>a quiet chuckle leaves wakatoshi's lips, unbuttoning a few buttons till it showed atleast a good portion if his torso. tooru's mouth waters at the defined muscle. "like the view?" the taller raises a teasing brow. he hovers over tooru's body, hands on either side of his head.</p><p>"so much." moans the brunette, pulling in the taller for another kiss, tongues slipping amongst each other, quiet moans emitting from each of their mouth.</p><p>tooru's mind is hazy from alcohol. a small portion of his mind tells him that he'll regret what will happen, but he really wants to be fucked by this man's cock right now.</p><p>tooru unbuttons his dress shirt, hoping to ease the heat throughout his body. he then shimmies out of his slacks, his garments showing a wet spot over where his own dick was just aching and begging to be touched.</p><p>his face flushes more when wakatoshi almost rips off his underwear, letting his cock free from it's confines. it's a pretty shade of pink, wakatoshi thinks, rough hands coming to stroke the brunette off.</p><p>a whine escapes tooru's lips, back arching at the touch. it's different than when his past fling had touched him. his body is already twitching, orgasm quickly building up.</p><p>"fuck-fuck-fuck..! oh god...toshi!" cries tooru till the big hand grips the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. tooru whines more, the uncomfortable feeling of his own cock wanting to burst from a delayed orgasm.</p><p>wakatoshi removes his hand and exits the room. tooru pants, lazily sitting up with his elbows. he's confused as to why the latter left, but he was too weak at the moment to throw insults at the taller.</p><p>he comes back soon with a bottle of lube and a silver packet, which tooru guesses in a condom. "what the fuck took you so long..?" tooru asks, breathless. that orgasm build up drained him, and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping. </p><p>"i can't have you coming as soon as i put it in." wakatoshi casually, kneeling on the bed. tooru lazily rolls his eyes.</p><p>"turn around." orders the taller and he follows, on his kness and being supported upright by his elbows.</p><p>something cold drips around his hole and he lightly jerks up at it. fingers then circle around his hole, spreading around the lube until a finger slips into him. it's thick and long, and tooru can't help but mewl at the feeling.</p><p>another slips past the tight ring, tooru's eyes watering at the stretch. it had been a while since he had been stretched out since he was so busy recently. he remembers how much he loved the feeling.</p><p>fingers pump in and out of him till he groans, fed up already with the stretching. "what is taking you so long? stuff your cock in me already, you douchbag." he managed to say. the fingers immediately disappear and he quietly whines at the empty feeling.</p><p>he turns his head to find wakatoshi ripping off the condom packet with his teeth. tooru reaches out to stop him from putting it on. "don't bother with that. just take me raw." he says and he swears wakatoshi's cock twitches at the mention of fucking him raw.</p><p>the taller slathers on some lube on his own dick, lining it up against the brunette's puckering hole. </p><p>he pushes the tip in, tooru's back arching with need. the brunette teasingly shakes his ass a bit in need. as soon as the head was in, wakatoshi grips hard on tooru's hips.</p><p>that's gonna leave a mark.</p><p>"oh f-fuck..!" tooru cursed when wakatoshi rams inside the brunette, the tip of his dick pressing against his prostate. wakatoshi groans at the tightness around him. "h-hah...so big.." tooru heaves, the wind knocked out of him already.</p><p>wakatoshi bites his lip, pulling out till the tip and then ramming back inside the brunette, eliciting another cry from him. it continues on, tooru's body practically bouncing forward as wakatoshi fucked him hard. </p><p>he cries, burying his head into the soft mattress. a hand reaches around his neck, his body moving up from the bed. wakatoshi had his hands around the brunette neck, and the other on his hips. the brunette's eyes roll back at the slight change on position, his silk button up falling on cover most of his backside.</p><p>at this point, wakatoshi's shirt is gone and landed on the floor.</p><p>"you're so fucking hot, you know?" wakatoshi grits his teeth, letting go of tooru's neck to massage the globes smacking against his thighs. he kneads the pillowy muscle in his hand, before placing a harsh slap against the brunette's ass. </p><p>it stings, but tooru loves the feeling all too much. bright red blooms around his cheek beautifully, wakatoshi does the same to the other cheek, tooru crying out. "you love being spanked, who woulda' thought." wakatoshi grins, spanking both cheeks at the same time, the brunette tightening around him.</p><p>"you gotta stop insulting me, you know. of you want something, be— be nice about it." he groans, giving the plump cheeks one more delicious slap.</p><p>he then manhandles tooru around, his back against the mattress. he's fucked out already, eyes lidded and face flushed. "so pretty for me," wakatoshi says, leaning forward to kiss tooru again.</p><p>he resumes his thrusting, and tooru's moans grow louder, turning high pitched. his hand reach to grip the pillows behind his head, practically crying out as wakatoshi continued to hit on his prostate. "...so good.." tooru breathes out, body falling limp.</p><p>after one particular thrust, tooru's eyes shoot open, a loud cry falling from his lips. "..hah..! there wakatoshi, holy fuck!" he grips hard on the taller's biceps, his back arching with the assistance of said latter's arm.</p><p>"here?" teases the taller with another push, the brunette nodding frantically. his cock is leaking cum as his orgasm nears. </p><p>"i'm cumming—fuckfuckfuck! please wakatoshi!" tooru cries, eyes rolling fack back into his head as his orgasm crashes through his body. cum spurts out of his cock in short streaks, painting his torso. his body spazzed, even while his ass is being pounded through. </p><p>he hums, licking his lips as wakatoshi rushes to chase his own orgasm. a groan rumbled out of his throat, watching as tooru's lips curve into a soft, teasing smile, heaving small pants. </p><p>the brunette feels another orgasm ripping through his as wakatoshi expertly pummels his prostate. his body aches at the overstimulation, but he loves the sting so much.</p><p>tooru pulls down the latter, nipping his shell of the taller's ear. "come on, wakatoshi...give me it, fill me with all of your cum." he whispers breathlessly , the taller peppering his neck with hickeys of all sizes and colors. he moans at the ticklish feeling on his chest. "fucking breed me, please." he begs.</p><p>he takes a hold of wakatoshi's head and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip. "...gonna cum again.." tooru says, resting his forehead on wakatoshi's.</p><p>soon, wakatoshi's thrust grow erratic till he finally spills into the brunette. thick ropes of cum fill him, and tooru whines from his second orgasm, legs twitching. a quiet string of curses leave his mouth before he somewhat calms down a bit.</p><p>his hand hovers over his belly, feeling it pulse lightly. tooru practically moans at the full feeling in his tummy. he's breathless, heavily panting while wakatoshi finished himself. </p><p>"you did so well." praised the taller, packing the brunette's forehead. the brunette softly smiles at the praise.</p><p>at this point, tooru's sobered up. his mind is a little foggy still and he knows his hangover is gonna ruin his life the next morning.</p><p>slowly, wakatoshi pulls out of him. he hisses at the cool air that made contact with his wet dick. tooru bits his lip to stifle a quiet moan at the empty feeling. he gets off of the bed, watching his cum dribble a bit out of tooru's hole.</p><p>he runs to the en-suite, grabbing a towel from one of the cabinets in the bathroom and lightly dampening it. he then decides to strip off his pants aswell, heat swirling around his legs. when he walks back into the room, tooru is sitting up, stretching his arms. </p><p>"you still have the strength to do that?" wakatoshi smiles, handing him the damp towel. tooru says a quiet 'thank you' and gently wipes himself off. "my arms hurt." replies the brunette, folding the damp towel once he's clean. his voice is hoarse from the moaning, but it's alright. he doesn't have any meeting tomorrow anyway.</p><p>the taller takes it from him, setting it on the night stand next to the bed.</p><p>wakatoshi then shuffles next to tooru, laying down next to him. the brunette doesn't seem to mind, moving closer to the taller. the both turn to face each other.</p><p>silence fills the room till one of them speaks. "well atleast your question was answered," wakatoshi then says, snaking his arms around the brunette's waist, hand resting over his tailbone.</p><p>tooru's brows furrow at the sudden statement till memories of two days ago flash into his mind. he blushes, flicking wakatoshi's head. "hey, we don't speak of that." he scolds, and the taller only smiles in amusement.</p><p>"well, whatever. go to sleep, i'll probably regret drinking tomorrow." he snuggles closer to the taller's chest. wakatoshi's brow raises in curiosity. "just the drinking?" he asks. tooru opens an eye to look at him.</p><p>"if you assume i hated having sex with you, just think about that drunk call." he simple responds, eyes closing once more. wakatoshi is silent, wanting to make a joke about how tooru just mentioned not to talk about his drunk dialing just a second ago, but he decides against it and just waits for the next thing tooru's about to say.</p><p>"in short, i enjoyed having sex with you," he adds. the taller notices the light blush on the brunette's cheeks even through the dark. "..and thank you for helping me with that girl earlier. she's the reason why i lost my 'driver'." tooru says quietly, but the taller is able to hear him.</p><p>"you mean your fuck buddy?" tooru's eyes shoot open at the statement. "you knew?" he asks, in a state of shock. he swore that he kept their relationship secret. wakatoshi chuckles.</p><p>"i can see it in the way you two look at each other. last time we had a meeting, he was giving me a look that was like 'i'm fucking your business partner' or something. it was suggestive, i can tell you that." the brunette snorts.</p><p>a sigh escapes his lips. "that asshole is always so cheeky but whatever, he can kiss this ass goodbye. he was small anyway." the last comment makes wakatoshi laugh. "way to hurt a man's ego," he replies, still laughing. </p><p>the sound is pleasant to tooru's ears. he laughs as well.</p><p>"it's true! he's like, the same size as me. luckily, i enjoy bottoming." huffs tooru. the taller smiles in amusement. "well, i'm with you now and i clearly enjoyed having you fuck me into this bed— but that doesn't mean i'll just keep you as my fuck buddy.." tooru almost whispers the last part. </p><p>the olive haired man smiles in flattery. "let's grab coffee tomorrow." he says, pulling tooru close to his chest. he feels the brunette smile. "of course," he says, satisfaction and happiness hinted in his voice.</p><p>"goodnight wakatoshi," a gentle kiss on his crown had eased his body.</p><p>"have beautiful dreams, tooru."</p><p> </p><p>the next morning, oikawa tooru surely did not regret having sex with his business partner, though he was still a little bitter at his succession as their family's head. he's thankful that his drunk ass had led him to something good atleast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i watched dynasty, looked at fallon and immediately saw tooru in her.</p><p>anyway, hope you enjoyed! mess with me on twitter @kenssihwa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>